El juego del amor
by elapink100
Summary: No sabes cómo comenzó, pero se ha vuelto algo rutinario. Pierdes la cabeza cuando ella se acerca a ti con esa gracia que la caracteriza; te dejas llevar cuando sus labios presionan los tuyos.


**El juego del amor**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y Disney.**

 **Éste fic ha sido creado para "Desafiando la imaginación de los agentes" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"**

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola, terrícolas! Ya saben quién soy...

Ésta vez quise escribir algo diferente, un fic donde los personajes principales no mueran. ¡Un fic sexoso! (ignoren que me gusta inventar palabras)

Peeero, nada salió. No hay lemon. Tal vez encuentren un par de cosas subiditas de tono, pero NADA de lemon. Así que quedan advertid s.

Rating T para evitar cualquier problema.

* * *

.

.

.

Una vez más las hojas de los árboles comienzan a caer.

El sol todavía está presente, pero las frías brisas comienzan a acercarse. Todo a tú alrededor se tiñe de ámbar; el otoño ha llegado.

Sonríes, no sabes por qué, pero sonríes. Tomas tú capucha y sales en busca de la mujer con la que has dormido la noche anterior. Tras media hora de caminata la frustración llega a ti, te preguntas en dónde se pudo haber metido. Sin embargo decides continuar con tú recorrido a través de los jardines del cuartel.

Ha empezado a llover, una lluvia gélida que se clava como agujas en tú rostro. Pero no regresas, antes la tienes que encontrar.

Hay algo de lo que tienen que hablar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

No sabes cómo comenzó, pero se ha vuelto algo rutinario.

Después de un entrenamiento fallido, después de una de tus tantas peleas con Tony, después de un mal día, después de todo te alegras de que llegue la noche. Sabes que ella estará allí, en tú cuarto, esperándote; con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo recogido y su pijama corta de dos piezas.

Entonces sucumbes ante el deseo.

Pierdes la cabeza cuando ella se acerca a ti con esa gracia que la caracteriza; te dejas llevar cuando sus labios presionan los tuyos. El beso, que comienza siendo una mezcla de sutileza y sensibilidad, termina convirtiéndose en uno atrevido, pasional, exigente.

De pronto, todo lo que no sea sentir su piel sobre ti te deja de importar. Las prendas de ambos caen al suelo.

Tus manos recorren cada rincón de su cuerpo. No puedes distinguir dónde comienza ella y dónde terminas tú. La pegas a ti, piel contra piel, y aspiras su aroma a mujer.

Te embriagan sus besos y eres adicto de sus curvas.

La besas con ferocidad mientras envuelves sus caderas. Ella toca tú abdomen con delicadeza, marcando lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Se separan lo suficiente para admirar el cuerpo ajeno. Ella es hermosa. Te sientes afortunado de tenerla a tu lado.

Nunca has visto nada parecido; deseas poseerla en ese mismo instante, y te preguntas si es que acaso ella ansia lo mismo. Por la mirada que te echa sabes que sí.

La besas, ésta vez con urgencia, casi desesperación, y ella corresponde con la misma ímpetu, enrollando sus brazos en tu cuello para intensificar el contacto. Tomas sus glúteos y la ayudas a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de tus caderas.

Juntos van a la cama donde terminan de hacer lo que han empezado diez minutos atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Levantas el rostro hacia el cielo. Ha comenzado a llover.

Cierras los ojos. El viento revuelve tú cabello pelirrojo.

Derramas una lágrima que desaparece casi al instante, la lluvia se la ha llevado. Lástima que no se puede llevar también el dolor en tú interior.

Te quedas allí, permitiendo que la lluvia te golpeé sin piedad alguna; creyéndote merecedora de un castigo.

Te estremeces, pero no por el frío; has recordado lo que se siente dormir entre los fuertes brazos de Steve. Hay un gran hueco en tú corazón, un hueco que solo él, con sus sonrisas encantadoras y caricias delicadas, puede llenar.

Los recuerdos azotan tu mente. Aún tiemblas al recordar su primera noche juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

..

.

.

Despiertas sin realmente conocer el motivo. Es tarde. Apenas has dormido cinco horas y aún te sientes cansada.

Tu estomago ruge, tal vez se deba a que te has saltado la cena. No fue del todo tu culpa. Si se piensa a conciencia, después de un largo y extenuante entrenamiento, son pocas las ganas que te quedan para cenar.

"Nat..."

Tardas un par de segundos en reconocer la voz de la persona al otro lado de tu puerta.

Es Steve.

Sonríes instantáneamente.

Su voz se escucha ronca. Te preguntas si en verdad es él o solo se trata de una alucinación. Arreglas tu cabello y decides averiguarlo.

Efectivamente, Rogers se encuentra allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Son las las cuatro de la madrugada"

La pregunta suena como un escopetazo incluso a tus oídos. Te arrepientes al instante.

"Sé perfectamente que hora es, muchas gracias"

"Si no has venido a saber la hora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" Estabas enojada, y se lo querías hacer saber con tú indiferencia.

"Pensé que despertarías y tendrías hambre" Te ofrece un sándwich dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

"Gracias, supongo" Le sonríes. Él hace el ademan de marcharse. "Espera" Tomas su mano. "¿Quieres pasar? Así me haces compañía mientras me lo acabo"

Él asiente con la cabeza. Es la primera vez que entra a tú habitación. Te sientes extraña al tenerlo frente a ti. Es raro. Pero te gusta.

Te gusta perderte en su mirada. Y te gusta que él vea directo a tus ojos, como tratando de fijarse al interior de tú alma.

En silencio terminas el bocadillo. Limpias tus labios con la servilleta que él te ha traído. Steve sigue tus movimientos con la mirada.

"No tenías por qué detenerme, ¿sabes?"

Él sube la mirada. Sin querer se ha quedado mirando tus labios por más tiempo del necesario.

Está nervioso, lo sabes porque ha pasado de mantener sus manos recargadas en el colchón a juntarlas frente a sus piernas.

"En el entrenamiento" Continuas. "no tenías por qué detenerme"

"Sí tenía, casi matas a Maximoff allá afuera, era eso u otro funeral"

Te enojas con tan solo escuchar sus palabras. Últimamente se ha preocupado demasiado por esa niña. "Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién dijo que los hiciéramos sacar su máximo potencial"

"Lo recuerdo." Masajeas tus sienes mientras te incorporas para darle la espalda. "Pero ella es una novata, no puedes tratarla como si fuera tu igual."

"¿Por qué la defiendes, Steve?" No le das tiempo para contestar. "¡Siempre te preocupas por ella! Es una adulta, no te necesita."

El Capitán se ha incorporado, está frente a ti. "Me preocuparía igual por cualquiera del equipo."

"¡No es cierto!" Gritas, tu voz se ha convertido en un tempano de hielo. "¡Crees que lo haces pero ella siempre va primero que cualquiera de nosotros!"

"¿¡Y es que acaso eso es lo que te enoja!?"

"¡SI!" Le afirmas en su cara. "¡Eso es lo que me enoja! ¡Me enoja que cuando nos separaste fuiste corriendo a verla! ¡Ni si quiera te preocupaste por mí! La tratas como si fuera la víctima, ¡y no lo es! ¡Ella sabe lo que hace y tú caes en sus encantos!"

Cuando terminas de hablar te tapas la boca. No puedes creer lo que has dicho, no puedes creer que lo hiciste en voz alta.

"¿Estas celosa?" Ha cambiado su tono de voz. "¿Celosa de...?"

No le permites continuar. Te adueñas de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

Lo besas con fiereza, con necesidad; te sorprendes a ti misma. Temes por su reacción, pero te alegras cuando él desliza uno de sus brazos detrás de tú espalda. Enredas los dedos en su cabello; sonríes contra sus labios cuando el contacto termina.

"De Wanda, sí" Murmuras con la respiración entrecortada.

No contesta. A ti te da igual, no tienes tiempo para preocuparte. Estás demasiado ocupada enroscando tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Tu excitación aumenta cuando él te desnuda contra la pared. Te aferras al papel tapiz con fuerza y le ofreces tú cuello, Steve no tarda en degustarlo. Jadeas; arqueas tú espalda en busca de un mayor contacto y lo consigues.

No eres consciente de que te ha llevado a la cama hasta que sientes la comodidad del colchón bajo tú espalda. Te deshaces de su ropa dándole la oportunidad de mirar tu cuerpo. También lo miras.

No hay inhibiciones. Te recuestas en la cama con el sobre ti.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ese eres tú, Steve Rogers, de pie bajo la lluvia.

Dejas que el viento te empuje mientras desafías al frío. Nunca imaginaste estar así, tan... enamorado. Y loco.

Locamente enamorado.

Piensas que han tenido que pasar por mucho, y te preguntas qué hubiese pasado si le hubieras confesado tus sentimientos a Natasha después de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pero aun así no te arrepientes de nada. Te gusta pensar que las cosas no hubiesen salido igual de perfectas si hubieran comenzado de una manera distinta su relación.

Te enojas contigo mismo cuando recuerdas que ella se vio en la penosa necesidad de provocarte celos utilizando a Banner. Que tonto fuiste al pensar que su relación con él iba en serio.

La lluvia dificulta tu vista. Has caminado por más de media hora sin encontrar a Natasha. Estas cansado. Te prometes que cuando la encuentres vas a reprenderla por hacerte sentir de esa forma: aterrado.

Aterrado porque después de despertar no la encontraste por ninguna parte dentro del cuartel. Aterrado porque cuando decidiste ir a buscarla a su cuarto no estaba, y en su lugar encontraste una docena de pruebas de embarazo en el bote de basura del baño. Y, más que nada, aterrado porque al decidir llamar a su celular la escuchaste triste, apagada, como si fuera el final.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Vamos..." Murmuras al teléfono después de tres intentos fallidos por comunicarte con ella.

"Imagino que ya las encontraste"

Tú corazón da un vuelco al escuchar su voz, cinco segundos después.

"¿Natasha? ¿Eres tú?"

"No, genio. Soy el vagabundo que robó su celular." Contesta con sarcasmo. Sonríes al escucharla; al menos aún conserva su sentido del humor. "Steve" Te llama.

"Las encontré" Afirmas pensando en las varias pruebas de embarazo en su cesto de basura. "Pensé que no podías..."

"Lo sé. No lo tendré" Te interrumpe.

"Natasha..."

"Mi cuerpo, mis reglas"

"Tenemos que hablarlo"

"No, Steve. No hay nada que hablar." Se escucha firme, temes por lo que vaya a hacer. "Te veré después" Corta la llamada.

Mantienes la respiración por un momento. Sam se acerca a ti con las coordenadas de su ubicación; no ha salido del cuartel.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"¡Natasha!" Gritas; tu garganta duele y apenas si sientes las manos.

Entonces la ves. A través de las gotas de lluvia, a varios metros de distancia, sobresale su cabellera rojiza. Comienzas a correr, sientes como la tierra se hunde a cada paso que das.

Natasha te espera paciente. No corre, no huye. Sabe que, en efecto, sí hay algo de lo que tienen que hablar.

"No lo hagas, por favor" Logras articular con la respiración entrecortada, Natasha te mira de arriba abajo. "Es mi hijo"

"Lo sé, lo siento. Tal vez debas buscarte a alguien mejor, alguien que pueda darte más hijos" Te sorprende la dureza de su voz, sin embargo ya estás acostumbrado a ello.

"No quiero más hijos, quiero éste" Te acercas y señalas su vientre. Ella te mira con los ojos abiertos. "¿A que le temes, Natalia?" Le llamas por su nombre real, a ella no le molesta. Sabes que tú eres el único que puede llamarle así. Tú y sólo tú.

"A mi" Dice con un hilo de voz. Baja la mirada. "Me temo a mi" Y sin previo aviso, sin darte tiempo para reaccionar, escuchas sus sollozos. "¿Cómo voy a cuidar de un niño? ¿Esposándole a una cama por las noches? ¿Enseñándole a usar un arma antes de que pueda andar en bicicleta?"

Tomas su mentón y la obligas a mirarte. Viajas a la noche en que, destrozada, ella decide contarte todo respecto a su pasado.

Tú corazón se estruja al mirar sus ojos. No hay seguridad, carecen de determinación y en lugar de eso distingues el temor.

"Lo intentaremos, Nat. Seremos buenos padres" La abrazas y ella se deja hacer. Tus palabras, de una u otra forma, la reconfortan.

"No, Steve. No lo seremos"

"¿Por qué...?"

"¡Por qué los niños merecen crecer con sus padres juntos!" Te interrumpe. Ha terminado con el abrazo y ahora te mira fijamente. Puedes ver la tristeza a través de sus ojos cristalinos.

"Podemos..."

"¡No!" Se le ha dado eso de interrumpirte. "No podemos, Steve. ¡No vamos a estar juntos por obligación y yo no voy a cuidar de un niño sola!"

"Escucha, Nat" Tomas sus manos y las juntas sobre tu pecho. "Hace..."

"Te amo" Dice con rapidez al mismo tiempo que te interrumpe. "Lo sé porque no hay ni un segundo sin que estés dentro de mi cabeza."

La miras. Sueltas sus manos mientras analizas lo que te acaba de confesar. Nunca imaginaste que te fuese a decir algo así, tal vez porque ella no es precisamente la mejor a la hora de exteriorizar sus sentimientos; mucho menos imaginaste que lo hiciera de una manera tan súbita, tan repentina, tan sorpresiva.

Te sorprende lo directa que puede llegar a ser.

"Está bien que no sientas lo mismo. Lo nuestro sólo fue un juego."

Sonríes. Ella te mira con una ceja arqueada. Piensas que está a punto de reprocharte; acaba de declararte su amor y tú explotas a carcajadas.

"Eres un completo patán"

"No puedo creer que pienses que fue un juego" Dices cuando las risas cesan. "No lo fue, Nat. Nunca lo fue... y todos en el cuartel se han dado cuenta de nuestra relación, ¿qué crees que piensan al vernos salir de mi cuarto juntos?" Ves una chispa de felicidad en su mirada. "También te amo, creí que ya lo sabías. Después de todo no eres tan buena espía."

"¿¡Y lo dices así!?" Comienza a golpear tú pecho. "¡Anoche te hice el amor pensando que era la última vez! ¡Mordí mis uñas intentando planear una manera de decirte lo de James!"

"¿Quién es James?" Detienes sus puños con ambas manos. Te parece bastante tierna su reacción.

"Le he puesto James. O Carly en caso de que sea niña" Admite restándole importancia. Puedes ver que esconde una sonrisa entre sus labios.

"¿Entonces lo vas a tener?" Preguntas esperanzado, ya conoces la respuesta.

"Claro que sí, baboso, es mi hijo y no lo voy a matar... No soy tan cruel"

"Me gusta Carly" Dices mientras te acercas.

"Lo sé, lo mencionaste una vez"

"Entonces..." Rodeas su cintura hasta juntar ambos torsos.

"No voy a dejar mi entrenamiento." Dice antes de que digas algo. Su rictus se ha endurecido hasta formar una falsa mueca de disgusto.

"Te adoro" La abrazas. Ella esconde sus brazos entre su cuerpo y el tuyo.

Sientes su cálida respiración contra tú cuello. Por varios segundos la proteges de la lluvia con tú propio cuerpo. Te sientes en las nubes hasta que percibes pequeños espasmos en ella.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo..." Comienza a disculparse cuando rompes el abrazo y la miras con preocupación. ", no lo puedo evitar"

Acaricias sus mejillas y limpias sus lágrimas. Acunas su rostro entre tus manos y le llenas de besos la cara. Ella comienza a reír y te guía hacia sus labios.

Son esos momentos los que adoras. Adoras verla reír mientras sus ojos irradian felicidad. Adoras que contigo sea la mujer que en público no demuestra ser. Adoras que te bese, porque cuando te besa olvidas los problemas y sólo existen ustedes dos. Y sabes que ella adora que estés dentro de su vida.

"Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar" Te pide con ojos suplicantes.

"Nunca te voy a dejar." La miras sonreír. "Vamos a estar juntos hasta el final"

Es una promesa. Una promesa que sellan con un beso.

Juntos regresan al cuartel, se han tomado de las manos. Mientras caminan piensan en los momentos vividos al lado del otro.

Llegas a la conclusión de que ella ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a tu vida. Y no quieres una vida sin ella, porque ella es tu vida.

Y quieres pensar que tú eres la vida de ella. Porque así te lo ha demostrado a través de los meses. Entonces te das cuenta de que la espera valió la pena.

De que tú y Natasha estarán juntos hasta que la vida se los permita.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

.

.

.

¿Y?

Demasiado OoC ¿verdad? Sí, lo sé, soy un asco a la hora de escribir cosas románticas. ¡Que mi género es el drama!

Pero al menos lo intenté :D Eso es de valientes UuUr

En fin, si se preguntan de dónde tomé el nombre de "Carly", pues aquí va una breve explicación: según la madre Wikipedia, James, el primogénito del Romanogers, tiene una hermana menor, ¿y cómo creen que se llama? Sip, Carly Rogers.

Nunca he leído o escuchado ese nombre dentro de los comics y/o película, pero ya que lo dice mami Wikipedia pues no hay de otra, lo tenía que poner. Además el nombre de Sarah no me gusta, y Margaret ni se diga, se escuchan feos. ¡Iugh!

Espero sus jugosos reviews, son gratis y adelgazan =3


End file.
